Karina (Webisodes)
Karina is the protagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead Webisodes: The Oath. Pre-Apocalypse Rockford, Georgia Nothing is known about Karina's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse King County, Georgia At some point after the apocalypse began, Karina met up with Paul and his group. Before being allowed to join the group, Paul demanded Karina accept the oath of "One lives, all live". She did and developed a strong friendship with Paul in the time that followed. Karina and her group were camped near Rockford, Georgia for an unknown period of time, although she claimed later that the camp had begun to start feeling like home before it was attacked and overrun by a large swarm of walkers. During the attack, Karina mourns over the death of a young woman and is reluctantly forced to flee the scene by Paul. The pair escape into the woods and survive on foot until the next morning when they stumble upon a still-working car. Inside, the pair discover it's original driver seems to have been searching out aid stations in the local area. After Paul succumbs to a serious wound sustained in the previous night's attack, Karina packs him into the back seat and sets out in search of help. She drives to various aid stations in the county, only to find each one overrun with walkers. Finally, she arrives at Harrison Memorial Hospital and finds the place apparently deserted. She brings Paul inside and searches out medicine and supplies in a store cupboard. Hearing movement outside, she rushes for a by-now unconscious Paul, but is too late to stop a walker from storming the room. She unloads a single bullet, her last, into the walker's shoulder and is left unarmed as it attacks. Screaming for help, an older woman rushes into the room and impales the walker in the head, killing it. She introduces herself as Dr. Gale Macones, the last surviving doctor remaining at the hospital. Macones tends to Paul's wounds, but isn't optimistic about his chances and tries to prepare Karina for the worst. She tells her of the chaos and anarchy that erupted in the wake of the apocalypse and how fellow survivors turned on each other. As Paul's condition worsens, Dr. Macones informs a tearful Karina she has to remove him before re-animation and is left distraught as the doctor wheels his body out of the room on a gurney and removes it to the hospital cafeteria. Later, Karina explains of the oath she and Paul had both taken. She also tells Macones about a man she shot dead in a confused altercation, leaving his apparent daughter alone in the woods to her death. Karina explains she always knew she would be the last to survive of her group as punishment for her actions that day. Macones sympathises with Karina and reminds her she still has a choice and tells her how she can help her die in peace, on her own terms. Karina consents and allows the doctor to administer a lethal injection into her arm. Moments later, Paul, having escaped from his confines in the cafeteria arrives into the room. Karina smiles to see he has survived, but expires moments later. A despairing Paul holds Macones at gunpoint as she explains her actions and the decision Karina made. It is unknown what becomes of the doctor, but Paul later removes a re-animated Karina's teeth and restrains her in a straitjacket before leaving the hospital with her as his undead companion. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Karina has killed: *One unnamed male survivor (Accidental) *One unnamed young female survivor (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies Death Killed By *Gale Macones (Out of Mercy) *Herself (Suicide) After believing Paul to be dead, Karina decides to take Gale's lethal injection and dies soon after. Eventually she reanimates and Paul decides to remove her teeth and put a straightjacket over her. Paul keeps Karina's undead self as a companion. Relationships Paul Karina appears to be good friends with Paul. This is shown when she chooses to commit suicide after she thought Paul had died. Appearances Webisodes The Oath *"Alone" *"Choice" *"Bond" Trivia *Karina is one of four main protagonists to die in the entire Walking Dead universe thus far, the others being Lee Everett from the Video Game, Brian Blake from the Novel Series, and Hannah from the Webisodes. **Among these, she's the only one to have an undead status. *Her behavior upon Paul's presumed death is similar to that of Andrea during Season 1 and 2. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Depressed Category:Suicidal Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Undeads Category:Webisodes